VAnime meets SUPER SMASH BROS MELEE!
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: This is why you shall never leave a Nintendo GameCube unattended in D-101. The V-Anime club causes mayhem in the Melee world. Can the Nintendo characters handle the stupidity?


V-Anime meets SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE!!!!  
  
"This is why you shall never leave a Nintendo GameCube unattended in D-101."  
  
Rated R for Retardation.  
  
Note: This is in script format. All characters from Super Smash Brothers Melee are owed by Nintendo. This is the third Adventures of the V-Anime as they go against the greatest fighting team ever...  
  
The Entire Nitendo Cast.  
  
The Cast  
  
-V-ANIME MEMBERS-  
Vanessa  
Jenny  
Jen  
Steve  
Owen  
Mr. Popo/Oliver  
Eric  
Philip  
Nat the Natorator  
Diane  
Nathan  
Adrian  
Chris  
  
-THE FIGHTERS OF SSBM-  
(Note: Some are missing because I didn't feel like putting all of them in, but you already know who they are.)  
Mario  
Luigi  
Peach  
Yoshi  
Pikachu  
Pichu  
Kirby  
JigglyPuff  
Browser  
Link  
Young Link  
Zelda/Shiek  
Samus  
Ness  
Ganondorf  
Popo and Nana (a.k.a: The Ice Climbers)  
Donkey Kong  
Captain Falcon  
Roy  
Marth  
Mewto  
Mr. Game & Watch  
Dr. Mario  
Master Hand  
Crazy Hand  
  
THE ANIME CLUB-D101  
Nat: *sitting in a chair* Our latest adventure begins on a Tuesday, not a Monday...like the rest of the recent adventures that the anime club has been through. They have not forgotten their admiration to "IRON CHEF" but was warded away from the Food Network if any anime member comes near that station. So why is this adventure is starting on a Tuesday? Well, take a look.  
**Vanessa, Jen, Jenny, Eric, and Owen are sitting on the new couch and the chairs. Oliver comes in the club.**  
Oliver: *places his schoolbag on a chair and reveals...his GameCube*  
Everyone Else: YAY!!  
**Oliver sets up his GameCube on the TV*  
Oliver: Good news, I have four controllers.  
Everyone Else: YES!!!  
Oliver: And I'm one game away from 1000 VS. battles. So who wants to go against me in this match?  
**Silence**  
Vanessa: I want to. My class is coming up pretty soon.  
Oliver: Okay. *gives the second controller to Vanessa* Who do you want me to play as?  
Vanessa: Ganondorf.  
Oliver: *sighs* Are you sure about that, Vanessa?  
Vanessa: Yeah. I wanna try to beat him.  
Oliver: All right. *selects Ganondorf*  
Vanessa: *selects Peach in a violet outfit*  
Everyone Else: *watches*  
Nat: Ahem...*grabs a mic* LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!  
  
FOUNTAIN OF DREAMS  
**Ganondorf and Peach enter the area**  
Ganondorf: *looks at Peach* Man, you do look nice in that...  
Peach: *grabs a frying pan and whacks Ganondorf*  
Ganondorf: OW!!!!! That hurt, bitch.  
Peach: Only Mario can have peeks down there.  
Ganondorf: *sacastically* Well he's one lucky fat son of a...  
Peach: RAGE!!!!! *starts pummeling the shit of Ganondorf with a nine iron golf club*  
Pichu/Kirby: *watching from the background* O.o;;;;;  
Pichu: Pi...chu.  
Kirby: Hi...  
**Ganondorf finally manages to keep Peach calm*  
Ganondorf: Hey, save that for Popo. He's the one that's forcing others to help him do randon battle for his own damn purposes.   
Peach: *stops and has an evil grin on her face* Then we must punish Popo.  
Ganondorf: *looks at Peach* Are you sure your the sane one in the relationship with Plumber Boy?  
Peach: RAGE!!! *attacks Ganondorf again*  
  
THE ANIME CLUB-D101  
Vanessa: *playing as she tries to press all the buttons* Popo! I don't know what I'm doing!!  
Oliver: I don't know either, but somehow you're kicking my ass.  
Vanessa: I'm sorry!!!  
Oliver: Don't worry. *uses Ganondorf to send Peach flying*  
Vanessa: AH!!!!!  
**The screen shows Ganondorf the winner. Oliver does his dance thingie as Vanessa lowered her head**  
Jen: Good shot Vanessa.  
Jenny: Nice try Van.  
Owen: I liked how you used Peach's butt attack.  
**Philip, Steve, and Eric enter the room**  
Philip: *at the doorway* Come on Vanessa, we'll be late for Markam's class and his "fictionary".  
Vanessa: *sweatdrops* Does that guy have no shame?!!!  
Steve: Cool. I get to play.  
Eric: And so shall I.  
Oliver: Wait, before you go...you wanna see what I got.  
Everyone: YES!!!  
Oliver: *goes to the main menu and the TV shows a menu*  
TV reads: "Congratulations of finally succeeding the 1000 VS. Battle Mode. To receive your reward, enter the button combonation below."  
Oliver: Okay. *enters the button combonation."  
Voice: You are mine, bitch.  
**The TV screen shows a swirl and starts sucking Oliver inside the TV**  
Oliver: *starts getting sucked in* What the?!! I'm being sucked into the TV!!!  
Vanessa: Popo!! *grabs Oliver*  
Oliver: Ah!! That's my special area!!  
**The tv even starts sucking Vanessa in**  
Jen/Jenny: VANESSA!!! *both of them grab Vanessa*  
**The TV also starts sucking them too**  
Owen: That's not right. *holds onto Jen*  
Steve: You're not going to the Smash World without me!! *holds Jenny*  
Eric: Smash World? I must come and show the ladies my ninja skills. *grabs onto Steve*  
Steve: *turns to Eric* Do you mind?!!  
Philip: Well it beats the hell out Markam's class. *holds Eric*  
**The TV then uses all its' power to suck all the anime members into the GameCube**  
All: AHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Nat: *looks around* Maybe I should get help.  
  
WARP ZONE  
**the anime gang is falling into a werid like space time distortion**  
Jen: Popo, what have you done with your GameCube?  
Oliver: Nothing! I made it up to 1000 vs. battles.  
Jenny: Then does it hate us?  
Owen: Damn, your GameCube has serious issues with you.  
Steve: So this is how it feels like to be in a GameCube?  
Eric: It is the best system ever.  
Philip: But where is this place taking us to?  
Vanessa: I think I know.  
**The gang stops floating and are flown into different directions**  
ALL: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
RAINBOW CRUISE  
Jenny: *looks around the boat* Wow, I've always wanted to be on a cruise. Now here's my chance.  
Pikachu: *stands in front of Jen* Pika!!  
Jenny: Aw! It's a cute Pikachu and it wants me to pick it up. *approaches Pikachu*  
Pichu: *appears behind Jenny and powers up* Pi...CHU!!! *electricutes Jenny*  
Jenny: *gets badly electricuted and twitches* I hate pichus.  
Pichu: Pichu!  
JiggyPuff: *watches* JigglyPuff!!  
Dr. Mario: *watches as well* Man, she needs a doctor. Wait on a sec!! I am a doctor!! *smacks himself*   
  
ICICLE MOUNTAIN  
Owen: *going down the mountains on his snowboard*  
The Ice Climbers: *applaude when Owen does a jump on his board*  
**Owen stops as Mewto and Mr. Game & Watch appear in front of him**  
Owen: *stops and looks at them* So what's up bros? You want to go on the mountains too?  
Mr. Game & Watch: *nods frantically*  
Mewto: *agrees* I shall join you.  
Owen: That's cool. Let's go rent some gear and take over these slopes.  
**Owen, Meewto, and Mr. Game & Watch heads towards the inn to rent their gear**  
  
ONETT  
Jen: *looks around* Well at least there's not wrong with this town. Now where are all the others?  
**Roy and Marth walk out from the hair salon**  
Roy: So I heard that this "Popo" guy has reached 1000 battles. Is that true?  
Marth: Yep.  
Roy: Wow, that's cool.  
Jen: *turns around and looks at Roy and Marth*   
Roy/Marth: *looks at Jen*  
Roy: Is there...  
Marth: Something we can help you, miss?  
Jen: *gets a pervy grin on her face*  
Roy/Marth: *sweatdrops*  
**Then Jen starts to chase after Roy and Marth as the "glomping session" begins**  
Roy/Marth: *running* AHHH!!  
Jen: *chasing after them* I love you!!!  
  
PEACH'S CASTLE  
Philip: So let me get this straight. You're a plumber from New York who has entered a world with talking mushrooms, turtle like bad guys, and has a brother that may be a homosexual. Are you sure you're not on some high acid trip?  
Mario: Hell no!!  
Luigi: I'm not gay...I'm...I'm...  
Mario: Then why weren't you in some games?  
Luigi: *runs off*  
Philip: *look at Mario* Have you consider to go into rehabilitation?  
Mario: Mamma mia!! I'm NOT ON ANYTHING-A!!!  
Philip: Right....*rolls eyes*  
  
KONGO JUNGLE  
Steve: *annoyed* Why am I the one who gets stuck with a monkey and a Koopa?!!  
Donkey Kong/Browser: HEY!!!!  
Steve: Don't look at me that you characters suck hard.  
Browser: No, but we shall kick your ass for it.  
**Donkey Kong and Browser approach Steve**  
Steve: *backs way* Stay away from me. I have a falcon and I know how to use it.  
Donkey Kong: *snickers* Then where is this "falcon"?  
Steve: Right behind you.  
**Donkey Kong and Browser turn around. Captain Falcon appears right behind him**  
Captain Falcon: FALCON PUNCH!!!! *sends Donkey Kong and Browser flying*  
Steve: Thanks Falcon!  
Captain Falcon: Don't mention it kid.   
  
FINAL DESENTATION  
Oliver: *looks around* This is not good.  
Voice 1: Well, not for you that is!  
Voice Over 2: Tee hee.  
**Master Hand and Crazy Hand appears**  
Oliver: *sweadrops* Holy shi...  
Master Hand: Now it is I have shall have you in a battle.  
Crazy Hand: And I shall battle against you!!  
**The two giagantic hands start pounding the area, trying to kill Oliver**  
Oliver: *being chased by the hands* Get your hands off me!!!   
  
YOSHI'S ISLAND  
Eric: Oh man. I'm in the classic SNES world. This area looks so real.  
Kirby: *looks at Eric* Hi!  
Yoshi: *smirks at Eric*  
Eric: *looks at the two* Hey, can you two show me your moves?  
Yoshi: *grabs Eric by his tongue, swallow him, and lays him in an egg*  
Eric: *in an egg* A little help over here, you guys.  
Kirby: Hi!  
Yoshi: *does his victory pose* Yoshi!  
  
HYRULE TEMPLE  
Vanessa: *wakes up weakly* Where am I? *looks around* Owen? Jen? Jenny? Eric? Philip? Oliver?? Steve? *gets up* Where is everyone??  
Young Link: *looks towards Vanessa* Where is who?  
Vanessa: *looks at Young Link and freaks out* Holy crap! Andrew now has a midget Link in his incedious army!!!  
Young Link: I'm not a midget!!!  
Vanessa: Whatever shorty.  
Young Link: *pulls out his Kokiri sword* What did you just called me?!!  
Vanessa: *looks at him* Since this is Link, I guess I can teach him a lesson for beating up MY YOSHI IN N64!!!! *quickly nabs Young Link's sword*  
Young Link: HEY!!! Give it back to me!!  
Vanessa: Don't you know it's not nice to play with sharp pointy objects?  
**Young Link tries to attack Vanessa but she dodges him and gives him a wedgy**  
Young Link: *starts crying*  
Vanessa: *looks at Young Link* Wow, I'd never knew I can defeat Link this easily and this short in person.  
Young Link: *cries* I'm telling Link on you!!!  
Vanessa: *looks at Young Link* That's impossible. You're Link.  
Young Link: *points to Link that right behind Vanessa*  
Link: *places his Master Sword on Vanessa's shoulders*   
Vanessa: Meep! *lets go of Young Link and drops the Kokiri sword. She turns around to face Link*   
Link: *looks at Vanessa*  
Vanessa: *sweatdrops* I guess a simple apology won't be accepted, nee?  
Link: *nods in agreement*  
Vanessa: Then this could only mean one thing...BYE BEE!!! *runs like hell*  
Link: *raises the Master Sword high into the air and chases after Vanessa*   
Vanessa: *is still running* HELP!!! MAD INSANE HYLIAN ON THE LOOSE!!!!  
**Vanessa runs into the temple with Link chasing after her**  
Young Link: Finally, they're gone. *finds a place to sit, pulls out his GameBoy Advance, and plays Oracle of Seasons*   
  
THE ANIME CLUB-D101  
**Diane, Nathan, Adrian, and Chris enter the room**  
Chris: Yay! The GameCube in!  
Nathan: But where's Popo? He never leaves his GameCube alone.  
Adrian: Yeah, like someone could walk in and take it away.  
Diane: *sits on the couch and looks at the TV* Uh guys...  
Nathan/Chris/Adrian: *looks at Diane* What?  
Diane: *points to the TV* I think I've found Popo and the rest of the gang.  
Nathan/Chris/Adrian: *looks up at the TV* O.o;;;  
Nat: Well apparently, the remaining anime members have found their friends in...*cue dramatic music* THE SSB MELEE ZONE.  
  
ONETT  
Jen: *dressed up as Elmer Fudd as she walks around the town, very slowly* Now we best be very careful. Hunting bishonen is an extremely careful pratice.  
**Roy and Marth are hiding at top of a tree, for their dear lives from a fangirl**  
Marth: *whispers* Roy, how long must we stay here?  
Roy: *whispers back* Till fangirls are made illegal.  
Marth: *winces* But I need to go pee.  
Roy: *sweatdrops*  
  
INSIDE HYRULE TEMPLE  
Vanessa: *is still running* MAD LINK ON THE LOOSE!!!  
Link: *chasing after her* You know, you're only making it worse.   
Vanessa: *runs faster* And I'm glad I ain't stopping!! You'll kill me with your sword spin!!!  
**Meanwhile, Zelda and Samus are having tea**  
Zelda: Don't you feel much better and relaxed with this tea?  
Samus: *crosses her arms* I feel like a pansy doing this. Just how long must I drink this green weed shit?!!!  
Zelda: *takes a drink from her teacup* It's "ginseng" tea.  
Samus: It's crap for all I care!  
Zelda: *mutters something* Now I can see why you don't have a boyfriend.  
Samus: *glares at Zelda* Well when I get one, at least he'll have something down there!!!!  
Zelda: *gasp* But...Link does have something down there. Does he?  
Samus: Guess you haven't seen it either.   
Zelda: *getting annoyed* But he does have something down there!!!  
Samus: *pulls out some documents and places them on the table*  
Zelda: *looks at them* W-what are they?  
Samus: Proof that your Hylian suck up boyfriend has nothing down there.  
Zelda: *gets angry* LINK!!!!!!  
**Link and Vanessa stop what they are doing. Link accidently falls on top of Vanessa, which looks like Link is about to do her**  
Zelda: *walks to Link* Link, I've been hearing rumors that...*looks towards Link* YOU WHORE!!!!!  
Link: *looks towards Zelda* Zelda!!! I can explain!!!  
Zelda: I HATE YOU, LINK!!! *she goes away and runs off crying*  
**Silence**  
Samus: Whoa. What a bitch.   
  
ICICLE MOUNTAIN  
**Mewtwo skids down the mountain on his rented Snowboard. He manages to cover all the terrain and fantizises the spectators with his jumps**  
The Ice Climbers: *show their signs of how much Mewto is rated*   
Sign 1: 9.8  
Sign: 10  
Owen: *looks at the ratings* Man, you are the man at this sport, Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo: I shall conquer anything that gets in my way.  
Owen: *looks towards Mr. Game & Watch* Ok, it's your turn.  
**Mr. Game & watch enters and skies down the mountain. He accidently trips on a rock and flies around and makes a perfect slam into the snow covered mountains**  
Owen: Uh...we're not trying to make Snow Angels here.  
The Ice Climbers: *look towards each other, drop their signs, and start making Snow Angels*  
Owen: Oh well, I guess we can call it a draw.  
Mewtwo: *crosses him arms* Hmpt.  
  
FINAL DESENTATION  
**Oliver is madly being chased by Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who are trying to kill him**  
Oliver: *stops and looks at the giagantic hands* Hey! If you kill me, then who will be playing this game afterwards?  
Master Hand/Crazy Hand: *stops what they are doing*  
Master Hand: I've never thought about that.  
Crazy Hand: Me too.  
Oliver: See? You do need me. Without me, I cannot share the enjoyment of my Nintendo CameCube with others. *does the sad puppy dog eyes look* So please, don't hurt the Popo.  
Crazy Hand: AHHH!! MY POWER IS WEAKENING FROM THE SAD PUPPY'S EYES!!!   
Master Hand: *backs away* OKAY!!! WE'LL GET YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS OUT OF THIS GAME!!! JUST STOP IT WITH THE THAT LOOK!!!  
Oliver: *stops* Okay.  
  
MUTE CITY  
**Steve is driving the F-Wing Zero, with Captain Falcon in the passager seat**  
Steve: *driving fast* This is great! I've get to meet my legendary hero and manage to drive his car too!!  
Captain Falcon: *grips in his seat* Too fast...!! Too...fast!!!  
Steve: oh, you want me to go faster...CERTAINLY!!! *drives the car at 1500 mph*  
**Steve continues to drive recklessly with a wailing Captain Falcon**  
  
RAINBOW CRUISE  
Nat: After a short realization that Zelda does not love him, Link has started off a new love life with Vanessa. Or perhaps the author is damn lazy.  
**Link and Vanessa are at the front of the ship**  
Vanessa: *scretches her arms as the wind blows her hair*  
Link: *holding Vanessa*  
Vanessa: *looks in front of her* Look at me, I'm flying.  
Samus: BORING!!!  
**Link and Vanessa then face each other, embracing their new love with a kiss, except...**  
Jen: DEATH TO ALL PICHUS!!!!  
Pichu: PI! PI! PI!!  
**Jen, covered in some bandages, was chasing after Pichu with a RayGun. Dr. Mario is right behind her.**   
Dr. Mario: Doctor's orders!! You should rest!  
Jen: *aims her RayGun* I'll rest once Pikashit dies!! Hey Pichu, do you want to know how to DIE? *fires her RayGun*  
Pichu: Pichu!! *dodges the blast*  
**The blast hits the ship instead**  
CRACK!!!  
Jen: I don't think it was intentionally for the ship.  
**Then the ship tilts and begins to fall. Everyone, except Samus is running all over the place**  
Samus: *looks around* YOU PUSSIES!!!  
JiggyPuff: JigglyPiuff!!!  
Pikachu: PIKA!!!  
Pichu: Pichu!  
Jen: *looks at the Pichu* If we survive this, you're dead.  
Pichu: *runs and hides*  
Dr. Mario: My dreams of becoming a famous doctor with a multimillionaire mansion is in ruins!!!  
Vanessa: *whines* I'm going die a virgin!!!  
Link: Me too!!  
**Everyone else stops what they are doing and looks towards Link**  
Link: ....  
Jen: *looks towards Nat* Hey!! Do something!  
Nat: Like what? I'm not SuperMan!  
**The BGM music then shifts to David Gray's "SuperMan"**  
JigglyPuff: Puff!!  
Jen: Great. This is probably the last song we'll ever hear.   
Vanessa: It could have been worse.  
Jen: How?  
**The BGM music shifts to Britney's Spears "Oops..." as the ship falls faster to the ground**  
Voice: "Oops! I did it again! It's not the first time...oh baby!"   
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Samus: *cringes her teeth* Urge to kill author, rising.  
  
FOUNTAIN OF DREAMS  
Peach: It's about time I have my part!!  
**Zelda marches in**  
Peach: Zelda, what's wrong with you?  
Zelda: *wiping a tear* Oh nothing...it's just I saw Link cheating in front of me!!!  
Ganondorf: Wow, fairy boy is starting to become a man.  
Peach: You mean Link cheated on you in public?  
Zelda: YES!!! *starts crying*  
Peach: Why don't you go beat up Ganondorf? It's quite relaxing.   
Ganondorf: What am I? A stress reliver toy for pissed off bitches?  
Zelda/Peach: *evil glare at Ganondorf*  
Ganondorf: Oh shi...  
**Zelda turns into Sheik and attacks Ganondof, with Peach aiding, and Ganondorf swearing as he's being badly beaten up by two chicks**  
  
FINAL DESENTATION  
Master Hand: Now I shall turn everything back to normal, your world and the melee world. Your friends have caused quite a disturbance.  
Oliver: Oh have they?  
Crazy Hand: Yes!! They have caused great chaos in the Melee World, which Nintendo can not afford it!!! So we'll just rewrite the story again as if noting ever did happened.  
Oliver: But how are you ever going to do that?  
Master Hand: With this. *reveals an instant plot device*  
  
**All of a sudden, all the anime members are taken off from their areas, reliving some of the SSBM characters as rest of the power of the instant plot device takes us to the begining of the fic. Confusing, huh?**  
  
THE ANIME CLUB-D101  
Nat: *sitting in a chair, looking around* I could have swear I've been here before. *looks at the readers* Oh! *grabs a script and starts reading* Our latest adventure begins on a Tuesday, not a Monday...like the rest of the recent adventures that the anime club has been through. They have not forgotten their admiration to "IRON CHEF" but was warded away from the Food Network if any anime member comes near that station. So why is this adventure is starting on a Tuesday? Well, take a look.  
**Vanessa, Jen, Jenny, Eric, and Owen are sitting on the new couch and the chairs. Oliver comes in the club.**  
Oliver: *places his schoolbag on a chair and reveals...his GameCube*  
Everyone Else: YAY!!  
**Oliver sets up his GameCube on the TV*   
Oliver: Good news, I've finished playing Luigi's Mansion.  
Eric: They have finally made a game to Luigi.  
Jen: I think he deseves it.  
Jenny: Yeah, go Luigi!  
Owen: I think the concept of a scared plumber running around a haunted house with a vaccum cleaner has to be some fucked up shit.  
Eric: Not as fucked up as Kingdom Hearts.  
Owen: Touche.  
Oliver: I'm just going to show you what I've got from the ending. *goes to the ending scenario*  
TV reads: "Congratulations of finally succeeding the end of this game. To receive your reward, enter the button combonation below."  
Oliver: Kay. *does the button combo*  
TV: Sucker.  
**A weird light appears and manages to suck everyone in the room**  
All: AHHH!!!  
  
IN A MANSION  
Owen: *looks around* Where are we?  
Vanessa: Are we in a GameCube?  
Oliver: It looks like it. *gets touched by someone* Hey! Stop touching me, Jen!  
Jen: But I'm not touching you!  
Jenny: Nor am I.  
Everyone Else: *looks at Eric*  
Eric: Don't look at me, I haven't done anything.  
Oliver: Then who has....*turns arounds*  
**A hoard of ghosts are starting at at the anime members**  
Ghost: Boo.  
Everyone Else: AHHHHH!!! *starts running away screaming*  
  
IN THE KOKIRI FOREST  
Young Link: *playing on his GameCube* Damn, my party of anime members had ran all over the place.   
Ness: *from outside* Hey Link, you wanna play ball?  
Young Link: *pauses his game and turns off his GameCube* Ok!   
**Young Link then takes his baseball mit and bat as he heads outside to join Ness.**  
  
THE END???  
  
****  
  
**The entire cast of Super Smash Brothers Melee and the anime club are standing together.**  
  
Diane: So you wondered, what was the entire point of this fic anyways?  
All: TO GET YOU TO READ IT ALL THE WAY! DUH!!!  
Princess Peach: And remember, Nintendo characters are people too. Please bash wisely.  
Ganondorf: Or don't piss off the ladies. If you do that, you will get hurt.  
Young Link: Or call me a "midget".  
Mario: *in a strait jacket* Or you may end up in a rehab center-a.  
Oliver: *does the sad puppy dog eyes look again* So please, don't hurt the Popo.  
Vanessa: And now, we return you back to another normal fic on fanfiction.net.  
Crazy Hand: Tee hee! Needs more sugar!!  
Roy: As this was a normal fic.  
Jen: *glomps Marth*  
Marth: *winces* I still need to pee.  
Chris: *sings* Beatings for Ness, Beatings for Ness. I'll beat a Ness, you'll beat one too.  
Ness: PK FIRE!!!  
Chris: *gets burned* Ow.  
Steve: *looks at Link* Do you have something down there?  
Link: *turns red* Shut up...   
Browser: I don't think he does.  
Link: *draws his Master Sword* I SAID SHUT UP!!! *attacks everyone with his spin attack*  
All: AHHHH!!  
**Everyone is flying all over the place as Link attacks. Pokomon are flying everywhere**  
  
AFTERMATH  
**Fox and Falco are reading "V-Anime meets SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE!!!!"**  
Fox: I'm glad I'm not in this fic.  
Falco: Perhaps the author has pity on us.  
The Clow Hatter's Voice: Don't be so sure my pretties, there's someone else who've already disgraced you.  
**another fic appears on Fox's computer screen. It's a yaoi fic of Fox X Falco**  
Falco/Fox: O.O;;;;  
**A few seconds later, Fox and Falco are running into seperate bathroom, vomitting like hell** 


End file.
